Excavators, dozers, and backhoes are a few examples of heavy equipment commonly used at, for example, mining, forestry or construction sites. Most types of heavy equipment are mobile, and the drive system may include wheels or a track-type undercarriage. A continuous track undercarriage is typically used to move the heavy equipment and large amounts of material over dirt or natural type terrain. Track undercarriages include a track assembly underneath the equipment on each side in place of axels and wheels on wheeled equipment. Depending on the environment, the undercarriage track can be exposed to hard rock that can infiltrate into the undercarriage causing damage to the components. To reduce damage to the lower rollers caused by rooks, the undercarriage may be equipped with roller guards sometimes referred to as rook guards. Roller guards are heavy metal shields that cover the rollers of an undercarriage and reduce the ability for rocks and/or other foreign debris from entering the roller areas causing premature wear and damage to the undercarriage. To maintain the safety and performance of the heavy equipment manufacturers suggest that the undercarriage be inspected as part of the routine maintenance. During the routine maintenance of a machine, it is necessary to check the condition of individual undercarriage components by measuring the amount of wear. To measure undercarriage rollers with roller guards installed, the bucket of the machine is pushed into the ground to lift the equipment and expose the rollers. Once the machine is lifted and the rollers are exposed, a hand held caliper is used to manually measure the diameter of the roller. As a result of the inherent dangers of measuring undercarriage rollers with roller guards, roller wear is rarely measured.